Accusing Who's The Monkey
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: Nothing is normal in the Vocaloid Mansion, right? Well, here's the problem this time: Two shota rivals have an arguement while another one watches. Ahh, when will peace come? Bad summary, first fanfic! Contains shotas, a fangirl rant, and mentions of yaoi manga. Dedicated to Rena Bunny!


**Author's Note: Hello! Call me Rainie or Reign and here's the first story I have ever wrote on FF! I'm not a good writer so don't expect an awesome story. This idea is based on a story my mom told. This story is dedicated to Rena Bunny because she supported me to write! Go read her stories, especially 'Into Your World'. Sorry if this story is crappy and boring! Also, sorry if my story has awkward wording and grammar misakes since I'm not the best author in the world. I'm actually the opposite! ;_; The awesome picture for the cover goes to Shirone Yuki! Go check her out on deviantART! Fanfiction isn't letting me post the link to her... ):**

**EDIT: Really, DON'T read this! You have been warned... **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid and I never will.**

* * *

Oliver's P.O.V.

It was just a normal day in the Vocaloid house.  
Miku was combing her hair, Meiko was drunk and started hitting BaKaito with empty sake bottles, Gakupo was utterly failing at flirting with the tsundere Luka, Rin was running over people with the road roller, Master was reading too many fanfictions, and the rest of the Vocaloids, UTAUs, and other software characters were minding their own business.  
Around this point of the day, I'd go fetch some bird seeds for James in the kitchen.  
I really wish I was somewhere else that time…

Thirty minutes before the incident, I noticed James started to give his signature call when he's hungry.  
"Oh, you're hungry, James?" I asked the bird. I know it's such a childish thing to talk to animals, but he's my best friend! To people who don't agree with me, you need better imagination…  
The Goldfinch bird chirped happily and I soon found myself walking to the kitchen.

I saw Len munching on banana. Now, when anyone sees Len eating a banana, they just pass by and ignore him. Maybe even give a nod of recognition or say a brief greeting. Well, unless if you're a crazed fan girl who screams "**OH MY GOSH!** It's Len-sama! You're such a sexy shota! I just love your voice in 'SPICE!' because you sounded so _HOT_! I'm pretty sure I had an eargasm! I just fell in love with you all over again when you sang Magical Kitty Len Len! So kawaii~ How are you so adorable in those VanaN'Ice dresses? Did I tell you I love you?! _**Because I do!**_ Can you sign all my yaoi manga of you and Kaito? And you and Gakupo? _And _you doing some selfcest?! Don't you really hate those mangas where you're not doing a guy?!** I DO AND YOU SHOULD TOTALLY AGREE WITH ME TOO!** Please make a live concert of Shota Desuyon with Kaito-kun! **ONEGAI!** Oops, I'm having a nosebleed, tehehehe! Anyways just imagine you moa-" **W-WE DON'T NEED I-IMAGES THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **But really girls (And guys if you like him...), you're not Tei...

I was searching for bird seeds in the cabinets when Piko came in. I don't have a problem with him, but I heard from Luka that him and Len started to argue once Piko moved to the mansion. Rin told me they were fighting over who's more of a shota…I think she's lying. And this was how their argument started this time:

"Look," Piko said in a dull tone "There's a monkey eating a banana."  
I took a glance at Len. His face was slightly red from anger and embarrassment. "What did you say?!"  
"_I said_, there's a monkey eating a banana." The silverette repeated.  
"This is my banana…Are you calling me a monkey?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm not a fricking monkey!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not! If anyone is the monkey, you are since you have that weird USB tail!"  
_Oh gosh, _I thought to myself _Where in the bloody hell are those seeds? I really don't want to join their argument..._  
"YOU'RE THE MONKEY!" Len yelled for the fifteenth time.  
Piko rolled his heterochromatic eyes "Stop lying to yourself! Oliver, do you think Len looks like a monkey?"  
"Yeah, **do **you?" Len faced me, probably taking notice of myself for the first time.  
I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me, waiting for my answer to my question.  
_Why me?! _I mentally yelled to myself _I was only trying to get food for James! Ahh, Master, save me!_  
"Umm…" I started to say "N-no!"  
…*cricket chirp*…  
The two teen Vocaloids gave me a strange look as if I WAS the crazy one.  
"You liar."

* * *

**I don't even know what this is…please review! Thank you for reading! And sorry about the fangirl rant, but seriously...some fans actually say this stuff. **-_-


End file.
